As circuit density continues to increase, the testing of integrated circuit semiconductor devices becomes ever more important. Such testing is provided to determine whether electrical characteristics of the products operate normally, while the operating environment varies. For example, the circuit under test can be subject to an HVS (High Voltage Stress) test based on a gradually varied use range of the products and subject to an extreme environment test, such as of high temperature, low temperature and very low temperature.
Testing under a low temperature and a very low temperature atmosphere is more difficult than testing under a high temperature atmosphere. During low-temperature testing, semiconductor devices are placed in a handler containing a cool dry environment maintained at a temperature in the range of, for example, 0° C. to −58° C. An interface board that includes a test socket for receiving the cooled semiconductor devices is mounted over an opening in the handler. The handler presses the cooled semiconductor devices against the test socket. A device tester then transmits test signals to the test socket through conductive traces formed on the interface board, thereby applying the test signals to the cooled semiconductor devices.
Moisture that is present in the ambient air surrounding the interface board can potentially condense on cooled portions of the interface board exposed to ambient air. This condensation can cause leakage current, and a repeated shrinkage and expansion of the condensed moisture causes potential damage and breakage of the respective components.